


Darn

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [73]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Fraying threads.





	

Kylo doesn’t understand: there’s always more uniform. It’s not like he’s wearing anything with a legacy, or a history. It’s all replaceable, and the Knight is normally too busy with his desire to care about snags or tears of issued clothing.

(Not entirely true. The first few times it had been impatient passion, but Hux’s protests had registered before long. Not one to take criticism well, he’d grumbled at his fussy lover, chided his thrift, and denied that he’d been careless over something emotionally important. Pretending it wasn’t important helped him hide from any guilt he might feel, but he had to ruin a few more shirts so it didn’t look like he was conceding the point, until he could change his ways without it looking like surrender…)

Now it is accident, not malice. He doesn’t rip, but he does sometimes act a little more harshly with him than is wise. Hux no longer gets angry (it’s possible he knows Kylo isn’t doing it on purpose, now).

Kylo threads his needles for him with the Force, then Hux fixes broken hems and seams. His hands move hypnotically slowly, the stitches almost droid-precise in their size and distribution. His nose wrinkles in concentration, and the incongruance of such an elevated officer doing this manual repair is… It makes Kylo’s stomach feel weird.

The Knight wonders why and when he learned the skill, and why it’s so important he does it himself. But he does. It seems to calm him to darn and hem, and Kylo runs his fingertips across the joins when Hux isn’t looking. It makes the joins stronger, and from the outside there’s no difference at all.

When his cowl is nearly destroyed, he doesn’t even need to ask. He comes out of the ‘fresher to find Hux is already fixing it for him. He smiles and kisses his ear, gratitude shaming his past behaviour.

In return, he picks up Hux’s discarded boots all starts to work the polish into the leather, following the curves of the hide.

Hux always looks perfect. It takes a lot of effort, underneath it all. Kylo is beginning to understand.


End file.
